


A szeleverdi róka és a hallgatag virág szerelme * 翩翩たる狐と寡黙な花の愛

by RókaTanonc (FoxPupil)



Category: Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Japanese Words & Phrases, Multiple names
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxPupil/pseuds/R%C3%B3kaTanonc
Summary: Souma az ifjú rókadémon felkészült, hogy a kitsunék szokása szerint elvégezze a vizsgáját, amely megnyithatja számára a hírnév és az elismertség ösvényét.Női alakban el kell csábítania az Tougou család ikerpárjának ifjabbik tagját, Kojirót.De mi történik, ha kiderül, hogy az állítólagos fivérek közül az egyikük valójában lány? Folytatja Souma a vizsgát és összetöri a hajadon szívét, vagy lemond a hírnévről és szerelembe esik?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Zavar

翩翩たる狐と寡黙な花の愛

_Henpentaru Kitsune to Kamokuna Hana no Ai_

**A szeleverdi róka és hallgatag virág szerelme**

第一章:錯乱

_Daiisshou: Sakuran_

**1\. fejezet: Zavar**

**_1857 tavasza,_ **

**_Ansei éra 4. éve_ **

Souma bosszúsan horkantott, miközben az öreg róka intelmeit hallgatta. Noha utóbbi nálánál több évszázaddal idősebb és sokkalta tapasztaltabb volt, Soumának semmi kedve nem volt a másik tanácsait követve férficsábításra adni a fejét, mégis meg kellett tennie, hogy bizonyítsa mennyire is érett. Ez volt a vizsga, amelyen minden rókanövendéknek keresztül kellett mennie. Bár maga Souma merő időpocséklásnak tartotta, mert szerinte egy személy érettségét nem az tükrözi, hogy átmegy-e valamilyen vizsgán, hanem az, hogy miként beszél, vagy cselekszik, s ezt szóvá is tette.

– Valóban – adott neki igazat tanítója, Kyoushi-sensei. – Azonban hadd tegyem hozzá, az egyén saját magatartása is igen sokat vet a latba. – Ugyan mosolyogva fejezte be, ám legyezőjével, amit mindig magánál tartott, fejbe koppintotta Soumát, így jutalmazva őt a tanóra félbeszakításával.

Souma bosszúsan dörzsölte a kobakját, s kezével már érezte is a búbot. Tudta megérdemelte, amiért fecsérelte azt az időt, amit a nála jóval idősebb ezüstróka csakis őrá szánt a szabadidejéből. Mindezek ellenére egyáltalán nem szerette, hogy neki, mint _kitsune_ , férfiakat kell elcsábítania, elvégre a rókadémonok célpontjai kifejezetten az „emberhímek” voltak. A halandó nőkkel egyáltalán nem foglalkoztak, pedig ez annál inkább izgatta az ifjú fantáziáját. Noha Souma halott egy-két mendemondát mestere nőcsábász hajlamairól és viselt dolgairól a halandók körében. Az ifjú ravaszdi azt különösen érdekesnek találta, hogy Kyoushi lánya egy halandó nőtől született.

Erre a gondolatra tekintete a sensei arcára tévedt. Száját elhúzva megállapította, a vén ezüstrókán igencsak volt mit nézni női szemmel. Habár a „vén” jelző csak a korára vonatkozott és nem a külsejére, amit mások rosszindulatúan akár még lányosnak is csúfolhattak volna hosszú, acélszürke haja és feminin vonású arca miatt.

– Édes fiam, figyelsz te rám? – A _gingitsune_ korholó hangja egyből kirángatta Soumát a gondolataiból, s azonnal Kyoushi vöröslő sásliliomokat idéző szemibe nézett. Tanítója mosolygott és mimikája semmi jelét nem adta dühnek vagy egyéb negatív érzelemnek, viszont a belőle áradó aura híven tükrözte nemtetszését.

– Persze, hogy figyelek, sensei, miért ne tenném? – Tenyerével öntudatlanul végig simított a búbon és idegesen nyelt egyet, mire a másik csupán lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.

– Szedd össze magad, Souma! Többé már nem vagy kölyök. – jött a megrovás. – Jók az adottságait, átváltozás terén messze felülmúlod bármelyik kitsunét, rajtam kívül természetesen, de, ha nem koncentrálsz, akkor mindig az anyád árnyékában fogsz élni. Ezt akarod? – Azzal Kyoushi kihívóan szegezte rá tekintetét az előtte ülőre.

– Én igenis készen állok, és bármikor túlszárnyalom Anyámat! – jött a heves felelet.

– Így lenne? – kérdezett vissza a mestere. Souma csak merőn nézett rá, mire az idősebb rókadémon a fejét ingatta. – Még nincs elég tapasztalatod – mondta. – Márpedig kelleni fog, ha felül akarod múlni az aranyszőrű Tamamo-no-Maét. Ahhoz viszont, hogy tapasztalatot szerezz, figyelned kell rám, hallgatnod kell rám és a tőlem kapott tudást alkalmaznod kell az életedben a lehető legjobban. – Erre a fiatal ravaszdi helytelenítően ciccentett egyet a nyelvével, minek következtében Kyoushi felvonta a bal szemöldökét. – Talán nem hiszel nekem? – tudakolta vészjósló nyugodtsággal. Souma épp azon volt, hogy rávágja „Nem hát!”, amikor a sensei újra megszólalt:

– Mit szólnál egy fogadáshoz? Ha teljesíted, úgy nincs több tanítanivalóm számodra s azután maradéktalanul a magad ura lehetsz, azt teheted, ami tetszik, anélkül, hogy bárkire is hallgatnod vagy tekintettel kellene lenned. – Bár mentora utolsó félmondatából kiérződött a gúny, az ifjoncot mégis erős gondolkodásra késztették a szavai, végül arra jutott, tanítója valószínűleg egy számára hátrányos fogadással áll elő. Ám mindez nem számított, hisz a büszkesége nem engedte, hogy szimplán meghunyászkodjon, amikor nyíltan, szánt szándékkal provokálták.

– Legyen – egyezett bele, s maga is meglepődött, milyen határozottan csengett a hangja. Igenlő válasza széles somolygásra késztette Kyoushit.

– Nos, akkor ez a próba egyben szolgáljon vizsga gyanánt is. Jól hegyezd a füled, kedves tanítványom, mert csupán egyszer mondom el a feltételeket…

Mikor mestere végzett a beszéddel, Souma megkönnyebbülve és egyben önmagát dorgálva tápászkodott fel. Kiment a helyiségből a verandára, majd a lépcsőn lelépdelve átvágott a kerten, s a fák rejtekében meghúzódó ajtócskán keresztül elhagyta Kyoushi-sensei kúriáját. Kiérve meg sem lepődött, hogy az épületegyüttest sűrű juharfaerdő veszi körül, elvégre az Akanezan nemcsak mestere iskolául szolgáló lakóhelye volt, hanem minden kitsune számára is ez az óriási erdő jelentett biztos rejteket a kíváncsi halandók szemei elől. Ennélfogva pedig nem is meglepő a tény, miszerint Kyoushi-sensei, Souma és a többi, itt leledző róka úgy ismerte a rengeteget, mint a saját tenyerét.

A rókadémon tűnődve túrt bele hajába. Semmi kedve nem volt egy halandó férfinak tenni-venni magát, ám ha elismerésre vágyott, akkor meg kellett tenni azt, amit számára megszabtak. Souma pedig nagyon vágyott arra, hogy a többi róka tisztelje őt, azonban még ennél is jobban áhítozott a hírnévre, mégpedig olyanra, ami méltó a hírhedt Tamamo-no-Mae utódjához.

A sensei és a közte lévő fogadás értelmében egyetlen feladata volt: az Tougou-fivérek ifjabbikát – aki egyben visszahúzódóbb is volt ikertestvérénél – el kell csábítania olyannyira, hogy az teljesen belészeressen. Még első hallásra sem ígérkezik könnyűnek, elvégre szerte az egész tartományban tudják, hogy ez az ifjú igencsak zárkózott természetű. („ _Váá, előre sejtettem, hogy az a vén róka valami ilyesmivel fog előrukkolni!_ ”) Viszont ha sikerrel jár, a szabadság, a hírnév és elismerés kapui megnyílnak számára.  
  


***

  
Épp ez idő alatt az ifjú róka gondolatait teljesen lefoglaló fiú némi pénzt hagyott az asztalon kifizetve ezzel az általa elfogyasztott szakét, ami annyira nem volt jó, mint az otthoni, de tekintettel kellett lennie a társaira, ugyanis ha nem ivott volna velük együtt, akkor azzal megsértette volna őket. Azt pedig nem szerette volna. Még úgy sem, hogy valójában nem is ismerte őket, hisz az a négy részegeskedő barát annyira rámenős volt, hogy kénytelen-kelletlen be kellett adnia nekik a derekát. Elvégre ő ilyen volt; még ha jobb szerette a csöndet és nem is érezte magát annyira jól a tömegben, a társadalmi normáknak mindig hiánytalanul megfelelt és a vele időt töltő illetők igen kellemesen érezték magukat a társaságában.

Hiába, azok négyen egészen lázba jöttek, hogy megpillanthatták az Tougou család ifjabbik fiát. El kellett ismerni, a fiú valóban feltűnő jelenség volt, ám az még elképesztőbb volt a fogadóbéliek számára, hogy ikertestvére, Kazushiro, nélkül mutatkozott. Így tehát az épp benn ülő emberek kihasználták a pompás lehetőséget, és a négy baráttal együtt elszántan noszogatni kezdték őt, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk. Az egész annyira kínos volt számára, hogy félóránál több ideig képtelen volt ott maradni és távozásra szánta el magát.

– Máris elmegy, úrfi? Miért nem marad még egy kicsit? – A fogadós csalódottan nézett utána.

– Köszönöm a szakét – biccentett az őszülő férfi felé. – Ízletes volt – tette még hozzá kisvártatva, majd udvariasan meghajolt a többiek felé és az ajtón kilépve elhagyta a fogadót, s az alkonyati ég alatt felszállt hűségesen várakozó hátasára. Kissé bosszankodott, elvégre túl sokáig maradt, ráadásul eleve késve vágott neki az útnak. Pedig mindössze néhány orvosság-alapanyagért, az édesapja helyett, jött ebbe városba, ami szerencsére viszonylag közel helyezkedett el a sajátjához. Ha nem engedett volna az iszákos barátok unszolásának (még csak nem is tudta a nevüket!), akkor mostanra már elérte volna szülővárosának határát, de így csak késő estére fog hazaérkezni. Ha szerencsés. Ha pedig nem – és sajnos ez utóbbi tűnt valószínűbbnek –, akkor a szabad ég alatt kell töltenie az éjszakát és csupán másnap folytathatja útját.

„ _Nos, csendet és magányt szerettem volna az előbb. Hát, most bőségesen fog jutni belőle_ ” – ironizált magában.  
  
Már a nap is alábukott, mikor az ifjú, lova hátán ügetve alakokat pillantott meg az útkereszteződésnél. Az egyikük egy nő volt, ehhez kétség sem fért, ám az asszonyt öt férfi vette körül. (Öt!) A legény gyorsabb iramra ösztökélte hátasát, így hamarosan oda is ért a csoporthoz.

– Ugyan már, ne szégyenlősködj, szépségem! – hallotta az egyik férfit, akit nem áldottak meg megnyerő külsővel az istenek. – Gyere velünk, meglátod majd, milyen jól fogod érezni magad. – A többi felröhögött. Ők sem voltak valami nyájas és rokonszenves egyének.

– Köszönöm uraim, de inkább kihagynám. – A nő zavartan lépett volna egyet hátra, amikor az előbbi férfi megragadta a karját. Az ifjú lova szerencsére pont ekkor ért oda, s a fiú kissé kihajolva a nyeregből megmarkolta a másik ruhájának nyakát, így amaz némileg fulladozva, az ifiasszony kezét elengedve tántorodott hátra.

– Te meg ki a fene vagy és mit akarsz? – rivallt rá a maradék négy társa közül az egyik.

– A nevem Tougou Kojiro, és valamiképpen nem akar tetszeni, ahogyan a hölggyel bánnak.

– Miért, mit csinálunk vele? – hörögte az, akinek a ruháját fogta. A férfi pofátlan kérdésére a fiú szeme vészjóslóan összeszűkült, aztán minden további nélkül szorosabbra fogta a szorítását, ezért áldozata még kevésbé jutott levegőhöz.

– Zaklatjátok – valósággal sziszegve válaszolt a kérdésre. – A nők nem szeretik, ha zaklatják őket. – Hirtelen elengedte foglya grabancát, aki valósággal a földre rogyott. – Takarodjatok el innen, amíg még a saját lábatokon tudtok távozni! – A magát Kojirónak nevező ifjú készakarva és végérvényesen hanyagolta a jó modort a zaklatókkal szemben, míg jobbját mintegy jelzésszerűen helyezte rá jobbját _wakizashi_ jának markolatára. Hangja olyan hideg volt akárcsak a jég, ám fenyegető voltához feltűnő megjelenése is rásegített, hiszen vörös pupillájú karmazsin szemei rémítően néztek ki. Haja hófehér volt, a bőre pedig rettentően sápadt, az arca túlságosan is lányos, de még így úgy festett, mintha csak démon lenne. Egy démon egy virág szépségével.

– Ezt később még meg fogod keserülni, te démonok fattya! – A férfi, akit kissé megszorongatott, a válla felett fenyegetőzött, miközben a megfélemlített, útonálló társaival elinaltak.

„ _Gyáva_ ” – konstatálta magában. – „ _Ha később valóban szándékában állt volna leszámolni velem, akkor megmondta volna a nevét._ ”– Kojiro csak bosszúsan fújt egyet és levette kezét a rövidkardjáról, majd a fiatalasszony felé fordult.

– Megtudhatom, miként szólíthatom, hölgyem? – érdeklődött udvariasan a különös fiú.

– Nijou Rika vagyok, uram – hajolt meg a nő.

– O-Rika-san, későre jár. A közelben van egy kis facsoport, javaslom, ott táborozzunk le, majd reggel, ha kívánja, bekísérem a városba – ajánlotta fel Kojiro.

– Hálásan köszönöm, Kojiro-sama. Ön igazán nagylelkű. – Az asszony ismét meghajolt.

Az ifjúnak el kellett ismernie, hogy a nő rendkívüli szépséggel bír. Hamubarna haja hosszan leomlott a könyökéig, igaz, kicsit zilált volt, ám még így is szinte aranylóan és selymesen csillogott a holdfényben. A nő bőre kissé napbarnított volt, azonban ez csupán egyfajta különleges kellemet kölcsönzött az asszony külsejének. Türkizszín szemei szinte igézőek voltak, s nyilván rabul is ejtette volna a fiút, ha nem kapja el a tekintetét.

– A Tougou-san is megteszi, hölgyem – felelte a legény és közben erősen remélte, hogy a forróság, amit érez nem ült pírként az arcára. A legény leszállt a lováról és a nő mellett lépdelve vezette azt tovább, miközben az útmentei erdő felé vette az irányt, mivel emlékezete szerint az úttól kissé félreesve, mégis elég közel hozzá, volt egy kicsiny tisztás, amely éjszakai táborozásra épp megfelelő. Némán lépdelt a fák felé, de az oldalán haladó O-Rika-sannak köszönhetően gondolatai ismételten az ifiasszony körül forogtak.

A nő viselkedése makulátlan volt, valami viszont továbbra sem hagyta nyugodni vele kapcsolatban, főleg, hogy Kojirót a hölgy pillantása inkább egy férfi tekintetére emlékeztette. Egy asszony egy **_férfi_** szemeivel. Elég nevetségesen hangzott, de a különös érzete még így is megmaradt. Ráadásul, ha ez még nem lenne elég már most megkérdőjeleződött benne, hogy melyik nemhez vonzódik inkább, elvégre, mint egy fiúnak beöltözött **_lány_** nem volt érdekeltsége egyetlen nő felé sem, egészen a mai napig, s ez meglehetősen zavarta őt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_gingitsune_** 【銀狐】ezüst róka  
>  ** _kitsune_** 【狐】 róka; a japán mitológiában a rókákat különleges tulajdonsággal ruházták fel: képesek voltak emberi alakot magukra ölteni, ezáltal elcsábítani a férfiakat. A legendákban több híres kitsune is szerepel, például Tamamo-no-Mae és Kuzunoha.  
>  **Tamamo-no-Mae** 【玉藻前】(magyarul) békalencse kisasszony; ő egy aranyszőrű, kilencfarkú róka, egyike Japán három leghírhedtebb és leggonoszabbnak tartott démonjainak. Más neveken is ismert és számos rémtett elkövetője, Japánban az asztrológus Abe no Yasuchika leplezte le. Ez végül a teste halálához vezetett, a lelke azonban egy kőbe (Sesshouseki) költözött, amit körülbelül négyszáz évvel később egy buddhista szerzetes tisztított meg.  
>  ** _wakizashi_** 【脇差】 rövidkard, amelynek hossza 30 és 60 cm közé esik
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A történetben használt megszólítások**  
>  ** _chan_** 【ちゃん】becéző jellegű megszólítás azok számára, akit ismerünk, így például nem tanácsos a főnökünk neve után egyből odabiggyeszteni.  
>  ** _kun_** 【くん】a fentihez hasonlóan kissé bizalmas megszólítás, amivel a fiatal fiúkat illetik  
>  ** _sama_** 【様】megszólítás, amivel általában a rangban felettünk állókat szólítjuk meg, például a hűbéres is ezt tette az ura neve után, mikor beszélt hozzá.  
>  ** _san_** 【さん】egyaránt teszik férfi- és női nevek után; körülbelül annyit tesz, hogy „úr”, vagy „kisasszony”  
>  ** _sensei_** 【先生】a tanítókat illető tiszteletteljes megszólítás  
>  ** _O_** **-XY- _san_ – **a nevek előtti „o” egyszerre lehet bizalmaskodó (小), és udvarias (御), ez természetesen attól függ, milyen kandzsit használnak. Természetesen Kojiro sohasem bizalmaskodásból használta, hanem csakis udvariasságból, mert ő „tiszteletreméltó”, illetve „méltóságos” értelemben használta az „o”-t. Általában amúgy is inkább ebben az értelemben használták, így ez a japán írásban, csak egyszerű szótagként (お) szerepel, nem pedig jelként.


	2. "Még hogy shuudou?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souma akcióba lendül, ráadásul felbukkan Kojiro mestere is...

第二章 : 何と衆道か !?

_Dainishou: Nanto shuudou ka!?_

**2\. fejezet: „Még hogy shuudou!?”**   
  
  


„ _Miért kell nekem mindig udvariasnak és előzékenynek lennem a nőkkel?_ ” – Kojiro hatalmasat sóhajtva merült el az _onsen_ forró vizében, miközben saját fejét átkozta. – „ _Most már mindegy_ ” – fújta ki a levegőt kelletlen beletörődéssel. Mégis kissé bosszankodva kezdte lemosni magáról az út porát s némi örömöt érezve állapította meg, hogy legalább a haja nem piszkolódott be. Már éppen kezdte volna igazán élvezni a fürdőjét, mikor hirtelen bokorzörgésre lett figyelmes.

– _Dare da?!_ – kiáltotta. Egyetlen sima mozdulattal kiugrott a vízből és magára öltötte kimonóját. Már az övet is megkötötte, mire előtűnt Rika.

– Elnézését kérem, Kojiro-sama. – A nő bocsánatkérően hajolt meg. – Csupán azért jöttem, hogy köszönetképpen megmossam a hátát. – Erre aztán a leányzó hirtelenjében nem tudott mit felelni, annyira ledöbbentette a hölgy válasza, így csak hosszú pillanatok múltán tudott megszólalni:

– O-Rika-san – kezdte halkan, de közben vörös szemeivel áthatóan meredt a nőre. – Ön túlontúl is előzékeny egy olyasvalakihez, akivel csak nemrég találkozott. – Tekintetében bizalmatlanságról árulkodva nézett a másikra, mire amaz zavart mentegetőzésbe kezdett:

– Nem, ön félreértett engem, uram! Igazán nem volt semmiféle hátsó szándékom! – szabadkozott, ám Kojiro gyanakvását nem lehetett olyan könnyen félresöpörni.

– Akárhogy is legyen, már elkésett, O-Rika-san – mondta hűvösen. – Épp végeztem, így, ha már itt van, akkor nyugodtan fürödjön meg. A tűznél fogom várni önt. – Azzal fürgén összeszedte a dolgait, s elvonult, magára hagyva Rikát, aki csak mereven nézte maga előtt a földet. A haja eltakarta az arcát, ezért Kojiro nem tudott semmit sem leolvasni a nő arcáról, jóllehet nagy erőfeszítést nem igazán tett ennek érdekében.

„ _Szóval nem vagy te olyan férfi, aki oly könnyen elcsábul az ellenkező nem közelében. Még akkor sem, ha az egy gyönyörű nő..._ ” – Souma bosszúsan vette le a fejéről a vörös juharfalevelet, mire azon nyomban felvette valódi emberi formáját (és nemét), majd a vizet haragosan bámulva vetkőzni kezdett.

Egyszerűen nem tudott kiigazodni ezen az átkozott fiún. Más halandó hím kapva kapott volna az alkalmon, ez meg itt fanyalog. Megmentette őt azoktól a kéjsóvár disznóktól, udvariasan viselkedett vele szemben, most meg, mikor viszonozni akarja szívességet, kiosztja, hogy túl figyelmes vele.

– Mi a franc lehet vele?! – sziszegte saját tükörképének, ám várakozásának megfelelően, válasz nem érkezett attól. – „ _Lehet, hogy a fiú a shuudou híve...?_ ” – Elgondolkodott. – „ _Ha igen, akkor megette a fene az egész küldetést, úgy, ahogy van. Nem!_ ” – A rókaszellem öntudatlanul is a hajába markolt, miközben a víztükröt bámulva, belegázolt az onsenbe. – „ _Először kiderítem, melyik nemhez is vonzódik jobban. Ha valóban a shuudou híve, akkor férfiként fogok a közelébe férkőzni._ ” – A kitsune végre elmosolyodott. – „ _Csak nyugalom, Souma_ ” – bíztatta magát. – „ _Csak nem hagyom, hogy ilyen csenevész, lányképű kisfiú kifogjon rajtam!_ ”

***

Az út némaságban telt és Kojiro tüntetőleg nem nézett a „fiatalasszonyra” és annak kérdéseire udvariasan, ámde röviden felelt, így az álcás ravaszdinak nem adódott alkalma mélyebbre ható, személyesebb témába fogni. Mivel Kojiro lovagiasan átengedte a lovát Rikának, így csak delelőre érték el a „fiú” szülővárosát, s pihenés gyanánt épp egy falatozóban itták a teát –amit természetesen Kojiro fizetett–, mikor a fiúnál idősebb nő váratlanul tette fel az őt foglalkoztató kérdést:

– Kojiro-sama – kezdte tétován, amivel elérte, hogy a fiúruhába bújt leányzó, még a teája ivása közben is ránézzen. – Ön talán... a shuudou-t preferálja?

Kojiro szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek a döbbenettől, mialatt érezte, hogy félrenyeli a teát. Ennek eredményeképp a erős köhögésben tört ki, így kénytelen volt kiköpni a szájában lévő folyadékot a poros földre, miközben szaporán kapkodott levegő után.

– Ez... ezt meg honnan...? – Hitetlenkedve bámult fel Rikára, akinek az arcán nem látszódott semmiféle érzelem.

– Tehát nem – vonta le a következtetést a kitsune a látottakból.

– Persze, hogy nem! – replikázott a „gyanúsított” kipirosodott orcával, miközben kézfejével letörölte a csöpögő teát az álláról. – Úgy nézek én ki, mint, aki... mint aki... – Befejezni azonban nem volt mersze és lányos zavarában kénytelen volt elfordulni az érett szépségtől és jobb kezébe temette az arcát. Mindeközben a rókadémon árgus szemekkel figyelte Kojiro minden mozdulatát és tűnődésében kissé oldalra billentette a fejét.

„ _Határozottan imádnivaló, amikor elpirul zavarában_ ” – állapította meg magában Souma, s annyira elmerült a mellette ülő ifjú tanulmányozásában, hogy csak későn vette észre egy ismeretlen alak jelenlétét közvetlenül a háta mögött.

– Kíváncsi lennék rá – kezdte egy kaján és a Tougou számára túlságosan is ismerős hang –, ha Kojiro-kun a shuudou-t gyakorolná, akkor talán a férfiak öröme, vagy a nők csalódottsága lenne-e nagyobb? Ha az apja és a bátyja nem figyelte volna őt árgus szemmel, akkor már rég betörtem volna ezt a kis szégyenlős vadócot.

– Urou-sensei! – Kojiro azt hitte menten megüti a guta. Ez a mocskos attitűd nem is tartozhatott máshoz, csupán mesteréhez, Urou Kiyoshihoz, aki a bátyjával együtt tanította őt kardforgatásra. Tipikus nőfaló volt a javából, iszákos természetű és csak „piszkos dolgokról” tudott beszélni, így az ember nem is gondolná, hogy egy erős _bushi_ val áll szemben.

„ _Életem legkínosabb beszélgetését éltem át és persze, hogy ennek Urou-sensei pont a fültanúja volt! És persze, hogy még rá is tesz még egy lapáttal!_ ” – A fiúnak öltözött lány még mindig úgy érezte, szinte lángol az arca a szégyentől, ám mestere ezt észrevéve csupán még jobban szórakozott, miközben a maga ráérős stílusában helyet foglalt régi tanítványa mellett, a padon.

– Ó, ugyan már, Kojiro-kun! – vigyorgott rá tanítványára a férfi, miközben kicsit meglapogatta a „fiú” hátát. – Nem csak én gondolkozom így. Vagy talán tévednék? Ön mit gondol, _nee-san_? – fordult hirtelen a női alakban lévő Soumára, aki hirtelenjében se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott az előbb elhangzottak hatására.

– Őt hagyja ki ebből, sensei! – lépett védelmezően Rika elé a fiú, mire volt mestere arcán a szégyentelen vigyor, csupán még szélesebb lett.

– Csak nem a szeretőd, hogy így véded? Sajnálattal veszem tudomásul, hogy egy ilyen tapasztalatlan kölyökre vesztegeti az idejét, nee-san – mondta, azzal tettetett csalódottsággal kifújta a levegőt.

– Urou-sensei! – Kojiro újfent kipirult arccal sziszegte a férfi nevét. Jól tudta, hogy amaz mindössze szórakozik vele, ám még így is soknak tartotta, hogy a sensei ennyire pofátlan módon beleártja magát a más dolgába. Teljesen felháborodott és kifordult, általában nyugodt önmagából, így ki akarta osztani mesterét egyszer, s mindenkorra, ám amaz újfent megelőzte őt a beszédben.

– Ne viselkedj már úgy mintha egy _kataná_ t dugtak volna fel a… – Kiyoshi most viszont nem tudta befejezni, mert a legénybőrbe bújt leányzó ezúttal gyorsan összeszedte magát, mielőtt még volt mestere végigmondta volna a mondandóját, és közbevágott:

– Urou-sensei, kérem, tanuljon meg végre disztingválni! – mondta Kojiro emelt hangon. Egy teljes pillanatig halálos csend ereszkedett a hármasra, csakhogy pár pillanattal később Kiyoshi torkából eget verő nevetés törjön ki. Ez volt a legelső alkalom, hogy az ifjabbik Tougou visszabeszélt neki, ugyanis e cselekedett sokkal inkább jellemzőbb volt a bátyjára, Kazushiróra, míg Kojiro általában feszült mosollyal az arcán, türelmesen hallgatta végig őt, bármily profán is volt a közlendője.

– Mondja csak, nee-san – fordult hirtelen az eddig csendben ülő nőhöz. – Nem undorodik a kölyöktől?

– Parancsol? – pislogott értetlenül a megszólított, mialatt a sérelmezett tanítvány most teljesen elsápadt a dühtől.

– A betegesen sápatag bőrétől, a vörös szemeitől és a fehér hajától – sorolta Kiyoshi. – Gyerekkorában sokszor hívták őt démonok kölkének a bátyjával egyetemben.

„ _Ez az emberhím, most komolyan gondolja azt, amit kérdez?_ ” – tűnődött magában a rókaszellem, végül mégis választ adott a feltett kérdésre:

– Nem hinném – kezdte egy kedves mosollyal az arcán –, hogy e külső tulajdonságok bármiben is befolyásolnák Kojiro-sama értékét. – E mondatával elérte, hogy a nőcsábász mester felvonja egyik szemöldökét, mialatt az ifjú csodálkozó tekintettel fordult felé, ám Rika nem törődött ezzel és folytatta:

– Kodzsiro-szama, kedves, udvarias, és mindenek előtt segítőkész; habozás nélkül nyújtott segítőkezet felém, mikor alig egy napja bajban voltam. Noha nem volt felém semmiféle kötelezettsége, mégis kedvemben járt és érzéketlen firtatásom ellenében mindvégig udvarias és türelmes maradt velem szemben. Kodzsiro-szama törődik a körülötte lévőkkel és oltalmazza őket. Én legalábbis erre a következtetésre jutottam ezalatt a fél nap alatt, amit a társaságában töltöttem, noha tudom, ez nem valami sok. Ezenfelül pedig nagyon aranyosnak találom, mikor elpirul és zavarban van.

– O-Rika-san, kérem, ne kezdje el maga is! – Szavainak ellentmondva a fiúnak beöltözött leány megilletődve nézett a kicsit barnás bőrű nőre, miközben érezte, hogy pár ütemet kihagy a szíve. A türkiz szemek szinte teljesen magukkal ragadták volna őt, ha ő a földre pillantva elfordította a tekintetét miközben a leghalványabb pír színezte be halovány arcát.

– Nem tudom, mit csináltál vele az ágyban, hogy ilyen érzelmes maszlaggal áradozik rólad, de... – Urou-sensei tanácstalanul vakarta meg a feje búbját. – Azt legalábbis észrevettem, hogy igen közel álltok egymáshoz, hiába, hogy csak fél napja vagytok együtt. Látom, most már igazi férfi lett belőled, Kojiro-kun! – Azzal a mester egy jó nagyot csapott tanítványának hátára, miközben ismét az arcára öltötte a rá jellemző kaján vigyort.

– Na, én mentem, kölyök – közölte, mialatt felállt és az övébe fűzte a kardját. – Oh, majd elfelejtettem! – mondta, majd félig visszafordulva a türkizszemű nőre nézett. – O-Rika-san, ha netalán megunnád ezt a kiskölköt, akkor én bármikor szívesen fogadlak.

– Maga mocskos vén varjú, szálljon le O-Rika-sanról! – A „fiúból” váratlanul tört ki a nemtetszése, amit hajdani mestere csupán egy újabb hahotával jutalmazott, mire Kojiro csak bosszúsan fújtatott.

Ezalatt Rika, vagy, ha úgy tetszik a női alakot magára öltött Souma elgondolkozva figyelte a magában füstölgő Kojirót, s közben valami megmagyarázhatatlan melegséget érzett a szívében, ráadásul még csak észre sem vette, hogy mosolyog. Magában az esélyeit taglalta a „legény” meghódítását illetőleg s arra jutott, addig kell ütni a vasat, amíg meleg.

– Kojiro-sama – szólította meg a másikat Souma, így elérte, hogy amaz egyből őrá figyeljen, abbahagyva ezzel a magában való pufogást. – Tudja – kezdte, miközben közelebb hajolt a megszólítotthoz –, nagyon is komolyan gondoltam, amit magával kapcsolatban mondtam Urou-sannak.

Az ifjabbik Tougou-fivér nagyokat pislogva dőlt kissé hátra, hogy növelje a közte és a nő közti távolságot s ezalatt végig érezte, ahogy a torkában dobog a szíve. Nem mintha eddig hébe-hóba ne akadtak volna a többinél erőszakosabb egyedek, a környékbeli lányok közül, akik Urou-sensei _doujou_ jának ablakán be-belesegettek, de még egyikük sem került ennyire fizikailag közel az ő személyhez. Ráadásul hozzá kell tenni azt is, hogy Rika nem csupán egy serdülő csitri, hanem egy igazi, érett szépség, dús bájakkal megáldva.

„ _Mégis a szemei a leggyönyörűbbek_ ” – gondolta Kojiro önkénytelenül. Immár második alaklommal esett meg vele, hogy nem tudta hová tenni az ifiasszony iránt feltámadó vonzalmát és ez rendkívül zavarta őt, ugyanis lassan kezdte úgy érezni, mintha elátkozták volna.

Rikával szemben könnyű volt leeresztenie a védelmét; a hölgyet igencsak megnyerőnek találta, még a shuudou-t illetően feltett váratlan és kínos kérdése ellenére is, viszont pont ez az, ami Kojiro racionális énje szerint gyanús volt. Elvégre nem lehetetlen, hogy a nő tisztában van külsejének előnyösségével és szándékosan próbálja őt elcsábítani. A „fiú” úgy döntött, inkább a következetesebbik énjére hallgat és búcsút mond O-Rika-sannak, mielőtt még a saját, kialakulóban lévő, nőiességét is megkérdőjelezné. Így mély levegőt véve hunyta le szemeit, aztán elgondolásában megerősödve nyitotta fel azokat.

– Már mondtam önnek, O-Rika-san – fogott bele –, a Tougou-san is megteszi. Továbbá pedig úgy vélem, itt az ideje, hogy elváljanak útjaink. A számla miatt ne aggódjon, majd én rendezem. További szép napot kívánok önnek, hölgyem – köszönt el, majd felállt a padról és az illemnek megfelelően hajolt meg a rá döbbenten meredő asszony előtt, aztán a padot megkerülvén besietett a falatozóba, gyorsan fizetett és szinte futva, elhagyta a helyszínt.

A női bőrbe bújt Souma pedig még mindig ugyanabban a félredőlt pózban ült, miközben továbbra is csak hitetlenkedve bámulta az utcasarkot, ahol Kojiro eltűnt. Végül sikerült magához térnie ámulatából és akadozó mozdulatokkal kiegyenesítette magát ültében, de nagyon nehéz volt uralkodnia magán, hogy ne pattanjon fel és fusson az ifjabbik Tougou-fivér után. Mindössze az akadályozta meg ezen tettének elkövetésében, hogy elképzelte, amint kimonójának az alját megemelve végigrobog a poros úton, márpedig ezt enyhén szólva méltóságon alulinak tartotta.

– A francba – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel (habár ügyelt arra, ne káromkodjon annyira hangosan, hogy a körülötte lebzselő emberek meghallják őt), aztán egy csalódott fintorral a képén lehúzta a mostanra kihűlt teáját.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_bushi_** 【武士】harcos, vagy más néven szamuráj  
>  ** _doujou_** 【道場】csarnok, amit harcművészetek gyakorlására használtak  
>  ** _katana_** 【刀】tradicionális japán másfélkezes kard, ami 60 cm-nél hosszabb  
>  ** _nee-san_** 【姉さん】általában az öcs szólítja meg így a nővérét, ám más, fiatalabb nők megszólítására is ugyanúgy alkalmazzák  
>  ** _onsen_** 【温泉】meleg vizű gyógyforrás, amit Japán az intenzív vulkáni működésnek köszönhet  
>  ** _shuudou_** 【衆道】sajátos homoszexuális kapcsolat, általában egy fiatal fiú és egy idősebb férfi között. A Bushidou normálisnak tartja, azzal az egy feltétellel, hogy, mint a házasságban, az ilyen kapcsolatokban is fontos a hűség.
> 
> ****  
> **_„Dare da?!”_** 【誰だ？！】Ki az?!  
>  ** _„Maga mocskos vén varjú (...)!”_** – Urou Kiyoshi【烏郎冽志】teljes neve szó szerint így fordítható le: „a holló fiának hideg elhatározása”. Ám a kanji 【烏】, melyet Kiyoshi a hollóra használ, ugyanúgy jelent varjút is.


	3. Az új házvezetőnő

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kojiro családját nagy tragédia éri, ellenben Soumát pártfogolja a szerencse, valamint a sokat emlegetett báty, Kazushiro, is végre színre lép.

第三章 :新しい家刀自

_Daisanshou: Atarashii ietouji_

**III. fejezet:** **Az új házvezetőnő**

– _Tadaima!_ – kiáltotta be a házba Kojiro, miközben belépett a _domá_ ra és a megemelt fapadlózatra leülvén, levette lábairól a _zori_ t és a _waraji_ t egyaránt. Ekkor hallotta meg az egyre hangosodó, ütemes dübögést, aztán kisvártatva félrehúzódott a jobboldalán lévő tolóajtó, és végre megláthatta az apja arcát.

– Na, végre! – sóhajtott fel amaz megkönnyebbülten. – Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?! – Aggodalommal telten nézett Kojiróra, aki semmi jelét nem adta bármiféle érzelemnek.

– Feltartottak, apám – közölte higgadtan a „fiú”. – Takarítottál? – mutatott a férfi fején lévő kendőre meg a kezében tartott portörlőre. Juusaku csupán bólintott egyet válaszul, és „fia” figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy apja vonásai megkeményedtek, tekintete pedig elkomorodik. – Mi történt, amíg távol voltam? – A „legény” nem értette Juusaku viselkedését és egyre növekvő balsejtelem gyötörte.

– O-Yukue-san... – kezdte a férfi. – Tegnap este váratlanul meghalt. Megmérgezték.

– Mérgezés? – hitetlenkedve meredt apja megtört szemeibe és kereste akárcsak a legkisebb arra utaló jelet, hogy ez valami színjátszással egybekötött rossz tréfa, ám tette hiábavaló volt. Juusaku lehajtotta a fejét, mialatt kezével egy szégyentelenül kicsorduló könnycseppet törölt le.

Az egész helyzet hirtelen olyan lett, mint egy rossz álom. A nő olyan volt neki és a bátyjának, mintha az anyjuk lenne. Yukue vette őket gondjaiba, miután az anyjuk belehalt a szülésbe. Már oly régóta éltek együtt családként, hogy Juusaku fontolgatta, feleségül kéri O-Yukue-sant. A fiatalasszony mindig segített neki: rendben tartotta a házat, főzött rájuk, kedveskedett nekik, támogatta a családfőt orvosi munkájában. Megtett mindent, amit csak egy jó anya és egy jó feleség megtehetett.

„ _De hát ki…? Miért…?_ ” – Kojirót hirtelen csapásként érte O-Yukue-san halálhíre, ráadásul tudatában volt annak is, hogy a nő elvesztése apjának fájhatott a legjobban, aki gyengéd érzelmeket táplált Yukue felé, akit kedves természete ellenére egyetlen férfi sem kérte feleségül tizennyolc éves koráig.

Viszont még mindezek tudatában (ha nehezen is) erőt vett magán, nehogy kitörjön belőle a sírás. Csonka családjukban Kojiro volt a legkiegyensúlyozottabb, így az „ifjú” tudta, nem engedheti meg magának, hogy az apja előtt összetörjön, hisz minden bizonnyal majd ő neki kell támaszt nyújtania mind az apjának, mind pedig a fivérének. Mégis úgy érezte, elveszett.

– Új házvezetőnőt kell találnunk – mondta Juusaku csüggedten. – Egyedül nem fogjuk győzni a takarítást meg egyebeket.

– Majd én intézkedem – ajánlotta halk hangon Kojiro, mire apjától egy fáradt, ámde hálás mosolyt kapott válaszul, mert tudta, lánya szavait úgy kell értelmezni, hogy „Pihenj le nyugodtan”.

– Köszönöm, Kazusa – „Kojiro” meglepve kapta fel fejét igazi (nőies) nevének hallván s elkerekedett szemekkel tekintett Juusakura. A férfi felállt, majd lányához lépve, finoman keblére ölelte gyermekét.

– Apám, meddig kell még így, férfigúnyát hordva és álnevet használva élnem? – kérdezte keserűen a leány. – Te és Kazushiro bátyám már oly régen nem szólítottatok Kazusának, hogy szinte el is felejtettem, ez a valódi nevem.

– Édesanyátok nevezett el mindkettőtöket, mielőtt még meghalt – mesélte Juusaku. Hogy magának, vagy a lányának, nem lehetett tudni. – Yukue sosem nézte jó szemmel, amiért férfiruhában járatlan és akként nevellek. – Ez valóban így volt, elvégre az asszony minden adódó alkalommal igyekezett rábírni apját arra, hogy otthon az igazi nevén, Kazuszának szólítsa leányát, ha már képtelen volt meggyőzni őt, hogy ne férfiként nevelje fel a hajadont. Sajnálatos módon O-Yukue nem járt sikerrel ugyanis az orvos roppant makacsul ragaszkodott az elképzeléseihez, ezért is ötölte ki a Kojiro inkognitót.

– Miért kell egyáltalán férfiként élnem?

– Hidd el, jobb lesz így – felelte az apja kitérően, majd elengedte Kazusát és sarkon fordulván, felvette az előbb földön felejtett portörlőt és visszament takarítani.

„ _Ugyan miképpen_?!” – A hajadon legszívesebben torkaszakadtából sikított volna, annyira feldúlták az aznapi események, azonban uralkodott magán és gyors tisztálkodás után, friss ruhákba öltözve, bátyja szobájának a tolóajtaja elé állt.

– Kazushiro- _onii-san_ – szólt be kissé tétován. Nem érkezett válasz, ám ő mégis benyitott. Fivére a szobájában ült s míg _wakizashi_ ja jogos helyén, az _obi_ ba fűzve pihent a balján, addig katanája félig kivonva nyugodott az ölében, mialatt az ifjú két kezével a markolatot és a hüvelyt szorongatta.

– Onii-san. – Ugyan Kazushiro nem nézett fel, ám a leány tudta, bátyja tisztában van az ő jelenlétével, épp ezért odasétált hozzá és mellé letérdelve, vigasztalásként a lapockájára tette a kezét.

– Ha rájövök arra, ki tette ezt a családunkkal…– Vöröses szemeinek tükörképe elkeseredett dühvel nézett vissza a kard makulátlan pengéjéről és kísérteties valójukon még a nappali fény sem enyhített. Kazusa mégis érezte, miként facsarodik el a szíve megtört fivére láttán.

– Úgy sajnálom – mondta a hajadon, ezzel pedig akaratlanul elérte, hogy Kazushiro rátekintsen. Pár másodpercig egymásra meredtek a testvérek, aztán a legény egy halvány, kesernyés vigyort eresztett meg.

– Énelőttem nem kell erősnek tettetned magad – jelentette ki a fivére, majd jobbjával elengedte a katana markolatát és óvatosan közelebb húzta Kazusa fejét, hogy kettőjük homloka összeérjen. – A bátyád vagyok, te pedig a kishúgom vagy. Ugyanazon a napon, együtt jöttünk erre a világra. Nálam jobban senki sem ismer téged.

Kazusa ajkai megremegtek az őt hirtelen elfogó sírhatnéktól, de megmakacsolta magát, igaz egy könnycsepp így is megszökött és árulkodóan végigcsorgott az arcán. Ezt látva Kazushiro homlokráncolva nézett a hajadonra, mivel tervei szerint a lány megríkatása segített volna Kazusának a feszültség levezetésében. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy húgocskája elutasította a segítséget.

– Konok – rótta meg amazt.

– Tudálékos – jött azonnal a válasz. Bár nem adta ki a bánatát és nem szabadult meg az őt nyomasztó könnyek súlyától, a fruska mégis megkönnyebbült valamelyest. A tudat, hogy fivére az oldalán volt és támogatta őt, többet jelentett számára minden kimondott szónál.

A következő pár nap keserves lassúsággal telt el O-Yukue-san temetése után, mikor is Kazusa házvezetőnői állásról adott fel hirdetést. Mindeközben folyamatosan fogadták a rokonok részvétnyilvánításait, akik mind tudtak a Juusaku és Yukue közti vonzalomról. Még Urou Kiyoshi is benézett, és Kazusa őszinte ámulatára, önmagát felülmúlva, a legkulturáltabban fejezte ki a történtek iránt való sajnálatát. Még azt is indítványozta az ikreknek, hogy a jelenlegi helyzetükben nem várja el, hogy rendszeresen járjanak a doujoujába. A testvéreket ez nagyon meglepte (hiszen mesterük ezen a téren egyáltalán nem tűrte a léhaságot), ám köszönettel visszautasították az ajánlatot mondván az élet nem áll meg és nekik pedig nem áll szándékukban ellustulni. Ezen a sensei csodálkozott el, de aztán elismerően bólintva egyet meghagyta nekik, hogy pontosak legyenek.

Mivel Yukue tisztában volt a fiúnak öltözött leány kilétével és tudta, hogy „Kojiro” valójában Kazusa, megtanított neki mindent, amit egy jó háziasszonynak tudni illik, sőt meg is követelte tőle, hogy kisegítse a konyhában. A bakfis sosem ellenkezett emiatt és a jelenlegi, siralmas szituációban, amikor ő magának kellet főznie, rá kellett jönnie, mekkora ajándékot is kapott Yukuétől. Egyik nap, a reggeli készítése közben, Kazushiro csatlakozott hozzá és Kazusa elkezdte bátyját beavatni a főzés rejtelmeibe, sokat merítve a néhai anyafigura múltbéli leckéiből a témát illetőleg.

Ezzel egyidejűleg Kazushiro sosem hagyta magára a kishúgát, habár Yukue halála előtt is szinte egy csapat voltak, az elmúlt egy hétben olyannyira összecsiszolódtak, hogy már csupán egyetlen pillantásból, vagy csupán egyetlen mozzanatból tudták mit fog tenni a másik. Ez elsősorban a doujou-beli edzéseknél jött kapóra, főleg, mikor a csoportos harcot gyakorolták.

***

Ezalatt a városban Souma egykedvűen sétálgatott a városban. Az utóbbi napokban a városi szabad ég alatt aludt, igaz ez nem igen viselte meg, a városban való tartózkodása pedig bőven volt lehetősége rókadémoni praktikáinak alkalmazására, amit egyszerűségük ellenére –különös módon– élvezettel használt az együgyű halandók megtévesztésére. Azonban minden kárörömének dacára, haragudott magára, amiért a múltkor úgy ellágyult a fiú közelében.

„ _Ráadásul még én hittem Kojirót a shuudou hívének, mikor már szinte a saját identitásommal sem vagyok tisztában! Az istenekre is, az Tougou-fiú az, ami: egy taknyos kis kölyök! Hogy tudtam ellágyulni egy ilyentől?!_ ” – pufogott magában. – „ _Arról nem is beszélve, milyen goromba módon faképnél hagyott! Az illa–_ ” – Hevesen megrázta a fejét. –„ _A szaga meg olyan, mint egy nősténynek, de a nyaka az szép kecses és a fény is szépen csillog a haján, a bőre hófehér, az alkata meg olyan kis törékeny…_ ”

Gondolatai kezdtek nagyon más irányba terelődni, mint kellett volna, ugyanis eredetileg azt próbálta kifundálni, miként is férkőzhetne a fiatal szamuráj közelébe. Úgy tűnt, hogy a sors vagy a szerencse az ifjú rókaszellem oldalán állt, mert hirtelen egy lapot fújt a lába elé a szél, amin a következő hirdetés állt:

„Sürgősen új házvezetőnő kerestetik az Tougou család számára. A családi házban szállásként saját szobát biztosítunk, ha igény van rá. A fizetség egy _ryou_ havonta.”

„ _Egy ryou?_ ” – meresztette a szemeit Souma. – „ _Ejha! Ezeknek aztán van mit tejbe aprítaniuk. Sosem hittem volna, hogy valaha is hálás leszek, amiért Kyoushi-sensei folyton-folyvást nyaggatott, tanuljak meg mindent, amit egy embernő tud. A házimunkával így már egyáltalán nem lesz gondom._ _Igaz, azelőtt sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ez a fajta tudás egyszer jól fog jönni._ ” – Azzal a papírt, melyen a hirdetés volt, gondosan összehajtogatva a kimonó ujjába csúsztatta. Kedves mosollyal az arcán udvariasan útbaigazítást kért az egyik járókelőtől s már ment is céltudatosan a Tougou család háza felé. Az ifjú kitsune úgy érezte, célegyenesben van, de ennél még jobb volt az az érzés, hogy kevesebb, mint egy hónap alatt el tudja csábítani Kojirót.

„ _És megint láthatom azokat a révületbe ejtő, vérvörös pupillájú szemeket!_ ” – A rókadémon ábrándozva sóhajtott fel, majd rádöbbenve, mit is gondolt valójában jól leszidta magát és, ha tudja, hogy nincs körülötte senki, akkor –méltóság ide, vagy oda– biztos, hogy beleveri a fejét a falba. – „ _Nem csoda, hogy Kyoushi-sensei annyi órán keresztül magyarázott nekem! Pontosan úgy viselkedek, mint egy kis fülig szerelmes embercsitri! Hogy is epekedhetnék utána, amikor alig több mint egy hete találkoztunk?! Úgy érzem, kezdek becsavarodni!_ ”

A tépelődő Souma szerencséjére megérkezett az úti céljához és a kitsunénak nem kellett tovább őrlődnie a gondolataival kapcsolatban. A rókadémon közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz, ami mellé „Tougou klinika” feliratú fatáblát rögzítettek, egy halk, ámde annál mélyebb sóhajjal rendezte gondolatait, aztán udvarias arckifejezést magára öltve bekopogtatott.

***

Kopogtatás hallatszott, mire Juusaku félbeszakította a gyógynövények porrá őrlését, majd elhúzván a tolóajtót igen meglepődött, mikor egy kissé napbarnított bőrű, ámde kifejezetten csinos hölggyel nézett szembe.

– Jó napot, uram – köszönt illedelmesen a nő egy udvarias meghajlás kíséretében, amit a ház ura ugyanúgy viszonzott. – A nevem Nijou Rika. A hirdetés miatt jöttem – mondta, s kihalászta a lapot a ruhaujjából, s széthajtogatva azt a férfi orra elé tartotta.

– Á, a hirdetés! Tehát érdekli a házvezetőnői állás, O-Rika-san? – tudakolta barátságosan a férfi.

– Uram – mosolyodott el ravaszkásan az ifiasszony, miközben szabad kezének mutatóujjával a papíron álló fizetségre mutatott. – Egy **_ilyen_** ajánlatra nehéz nemet mondani.

– Milyen igaz. – Az orvos erre zavartan, és persze akaratlanul is, kicsit megnyomkodta a nyaka hátulsó részét, de azért folytatta a beszédet:

– Ellenben ne vegye sértésnek, hogy megkérdezem: csinált ön már ilyet?

– Ó, nem – legyintett egyet a fiatal nő. – Való igaz, még sosem dolgoztam házvezetőnőként, viszont a háztartási feladatok ellátása egyáltalán nem okoz gondot. Ezért is döntöttem úgy a szüleim halála után, hogy faluról inkább a városba költözök.

– Nos, valóban – értett egyet Juusaku –, faluhelyen több ellátnivaló van a ház körül. Azért, a formalitások betartása végett jobb, ha egy héten keresztül csak próbaidőben dolgozik itt, így könnyebben továbbállhat, ha mégse tetszene itt.

„ _Vagy könnyebben megszabadulhatsz tőlem, ha nem lennék szimpatikus neked_ ” – bazsalygott gondolatban Souma. Mindazonáltal a megállapodás –még pár apróság tisztázása után– megköttetett, és a nőnek álcázott rókaszellem, az orvos kérésére nekilátott vacsorát főzni. Már nagyban dolgozott, mikor az ikrek hazaérkeztek a napi edzésükről, Urou Kiyoshi doujoujából. Apjuk megkönnyebbülve újságolta el nekik az új házvezetőnő érkezését, így a testvérek kíváncsian kukkantottak be a konyhába, ahol, Kazusa nagy megrökönyödésére, Rika-sant találták.

– O-Rika-san?! – hüledezett a fiúnak öltözött lány. Vegyes érzelmek kavarogtak a lelkében; valamelyest örült, hogy újfent láthatja a szépséget, de bosszús is volt, amiért nem tudta olyan könnyen lerázni, mint gondolta és valamiért rossz előérzete támadt.

– Netán ismered őt, Kojiro? – kérdezte fivére, Kazushiro, meglepetten pillantva húgára, akinek esélyese volt válaszolni, mert Rika ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megforduljon, s egy hatalmas, ezer ryou-t érő mosolyt villantson a belépőkre.

– Kojiro-sama! – A türkizszín szemek örömtől csillogtak, ahogy az álldogáló lányra néztek. – _Okaerinasai!_ – A kitsune mosolya még szélesebb, melegebb, a tekintete pedig még csábítóbbá vált, s Kazusa érezte, ahogy a szíve szabályosan kihagy egy dobbanást; öntudatlanul még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta. Egyszerre minden bosszankodása és gyanúja elpárolgott és már bánta, hogy a múltkor oly bárdolatlanul magára hagyta a bájos teremtést, ám ezzel egyidejűleg jókedve is az egekig hágott, hogy ismét találkozott vele.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_doma_** 【土間】a bejárat mögött található földes terület, ahol leveszik a lábbelit, valamint a tabit, és mezítláb lépnek a padlóra  
>  ** _Okaerinasai!_** 【お帰りなさい！】Isten hozott itthon!  
>  ** _onii-san_** 【お兄さん】tiszteletteljes megszólítás, amelyet a fiatalabb testvér használ a bátyjával szemben, de utcán való fiatalabb férfiak megszólítására is alkalmazzák.  
>  ** _ryou_** 【両】arany (pénzegység); másfél ryouból egy öttagú család egy hónapig meg tudott élni  
>  ** _tabi_** 【足袋】kétujjú zokni  
>  ** _Tadaima!_** 【ただ今！】Megjöttem/ visszajöttem!  
>  ** _waraji_** 【草鞋】szalmából font, szandálszerű lábbeli


End file.
